<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When They Cry Poetry by Wishful_writing (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766222">When They Cry Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishful_writing'>Wishful_writing (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Endless June, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishful_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of higurashi poems I have written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himatsubushi - hen, Meakashi - hen, Onikakushi - hen, Tatagoroshi - hen, Watanagashi - hen, Yoigoshi hen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Onikakushi - hen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was really so foolish as to think <br/>That I knew you <br/>That you were tangible in this world of <br/>Paper faces and deceit </p><p>I was really so ignorant as to believe <br/>That the people in the stock photos weren’t paid to smile <br/>And that a peaceful life is still peaceful <br/>When you tear back all the layers </p><p>It’s quiet now <br/>There is no screaming and no laughter <br/>No cheering and no talking <br/>Just silence and the sweet smell of blood <br/>And I think I want some more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watanagashi - hen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been spending a lot of time with someone<br/>
She looks just like you<br/>
Maybe that’s why don’t trust her enough to<br/>
Tell her that I trust her </p><p>Or maybe it’s that’s she’s a joker, like you<br/>
She smiles like a child who can’t help herself<br/>
But in a more … sinister way<br/>
But not the way you laugh<br/>
To drown out the screaming </p><p>She heard your wooden heartbeat and turned a blind third ear<br/>
Maybe to protect me<br/>
Maybe for herself<br/>
And Maybe she just wanted to protect you in the first place<br/>
So my last wish is that she may be safe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tatarigoroshi - hen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calm down, little one<br/>
This is completely normal for kids your age<br/>
But my words don’t mean a<br/>
Rat’s ass to someone<br/>
Who has never heard this before </p><p>Be calm, small one<br/>
You have won this little battle against the<br/>
Monsters under your bed<br/>
Demons under your bed<br/>
Gods under your bed<br/>
You are safe atop this bridge<br/>
With jagged rocks and cutting tides below </p><p>Be still, young one<br/>
Let me tell you a story<br/>
A story that you never knew you’d heard before<br/>
Of a boy and his baseball bat<br/>
And a woman who never saw the sun<br/>
And I don’t mean to offend you, but<br/>
I feel like I have seen you before<br/>
And my little dreams are always torn nightmares<br/>
So don’t let the bedbugs bite </p><p>Be at rest, fearful one<br/>
The thing under the bed is gone<br/>
The bloody axe has fallen away<br/>
The little priestess has come out to play<br/>
And I can never play again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>